Opposites Attract
by musicstar5
Summary: "Noah's girl… Nizzy will live on one day in this world." "Nizzy, I like that.," Noah said. Quick oneshot. NOAHxIZZY, GEOFFxBRIDGETTE, HAROLDxBETH.


**A/N- Quick one-shot! Nizzy again XDD So anyways, here ya go! By the way, this takes place right after the Playa De Losers episode, so TDA/WT did not happen.**

"And I was like, 'Chuck Norris does not do that!' And Harold is all like 'Blah, I'm a geek, blah.' Yeah, and then when I mention my chainsaw story, he walked off!" Izzy yelled in Noah's ear. Noah continued to walk, trying his best to ignore Izzy.

"Wait, did I tell you my chainsaw story?" Izzy asked. Noah sighed.

"I don't want to hear it again Izzy. You've told me about a million times," He said. Izzy laughed.

"Technically, I've told you twenty three times silly goose! Well, want to hear it twenty four times?" Izzy asked.

"No," Noah said, and continued walking.

"Someone sounds like they fell in the wrong side of the pool. Are you mad at me for reminding you that you kissed Cody on live T.V?" Izzy teased. Noah stopped.

"I. Did. Not. Kiss. Cody," Noah muttered.

"Aww, you gotta love denial!" Izzy said. Noah rolled his eyes.

"I was _sleeping _Izzy. Like I knew what was going on," Noah said, and walked off.

"Come on Noah! I was joking! I always joke, you should know that!" Izzy said.

"Sometimes, I wish the confessional stall was here," Noah mumbled. Izzy ran up to him. She popped up right in front of him, making Noah stop.

"Noah! You're like, the only one here that can stand me! Don't ruin it like my Uncle Dave did!" Izzy said.

"How many crazy family members do you have?" Noah asked.

"Thirty six," Izzy replied with a smile. Noah rolled his eyes.

"Why bother?" He mumbled to himself.

"Come on Noah! I like, trust you! I never trust anyone! Not even my pet squirrel! I don't think I told you about him. His name is Sammy the Squirrel! He's called Ninja for short. He likes nuts and vitamin water! I think he died, since my brother never takes care of him, and I'm here. I want to go home, since no one can stand me. Someone needs to prove that they can! Well, besides Owen. I trust him. Well, I did before he threw me in front of the scary dude with the chainsaw! Yeah, I said I forgave him, but I lied. I'm a good liar, you know? I mean, I-" Izzy continued to ramble on.

"Izzy, you realize this could one day end up on camera?" Noah asked patiently.

"No, there's no camera's here!" She replied. Noah pointed to a guy, holding a camera.

"Care to say it again?" Noah asked. Izzy stomped.

"Why can no one stand me! I'm not THAT bad! I mean, sure I'm crazy. But at least I'm not mentally crazy! At least I don't lie! No one cares, they're all like, 'Go away Izzy!' And YOU'RE one of them! I hate those people! They're all grouchy, and-" Noah Gave up, and walked off.

"Where ya going?" She asked.

"Somewhere," He replied. Izzy followed.

"Where ya going bookworm?" Izzy asked again. Noah sighed.

"Izzy, you're not a lost dog," he said.

"No, but my dog is! Yeah, he ran away one day! I haven't found him yet," Izzy said. Noah rolled his eyes.

"Noooooah, No No Noooo ah! Noah Noah No-ah!" Izzy started to chant. Noah turned around.

"Izzy, please, stop stalking me," he said.

"Stalking? It's called following you while annoying you," Izzy said, and smirked.

"Well, can you stop following me while annoying me?" Noah asked.

"No," Izzy replied with a smile. Noah rolled his eyes, and kept walking. He stopped when he saw Geoff and Bridgette in front of him.

"We're playing spin the bottle: everyone at Playa De Losers edition! And take note, that I say EVERYONE at Playa De Losers! So you have to participate dude and dudette!" Geoff said.

"Did you make something in the bottle that will point to Bridgette if you spin it?" Noah guessed.

"See! I knew you should've either did that in the bathroom, or picked to play seven minutes in heaven!" Bridgette said.

"Ohmygosh, a few of my friends played seven minutes in heaven one time, and it was a disaster! Marcus, this really ugly jerk face, refused to kiss Cindy, my best friend at the time, and she really liked him! Ever since then, I think she moved to Italy or something," Izzy said. Bridgette, Geoff, and Noah looked at her.

"Good call for not choosing to play Seven Minutes in Heaven," Bridgette quickly said.

"Dude, dudette! The bottle needs to be spun! Let's move it!" Geoff said.

"I think I'll pass," Noah said.

"No-ah! You heard Geoff. The game is for EVERYONE at Playa De Losers! You could get cursed or something if you don't play! And don't tell me that it can't happen, because my mom refused to play Monopoly when it was a game that EVERYONE had to play, and she came home two days later with a broken leg and a broken nose!" Izzy said. Noah sighed.

"Fine, why not waste my time with some stupid game when I could be reading?" Noah said. Izzy cheered, and pulled Noah towards the pool, where everyone was in a circle.

"I spin first, since it's my game!" Geoff said, and spun the bottle. Not surprisingly, it landed on Bridgette.

"Yes!" Bridgette cheered, and the two kissed. It was more of a make out session then a kiss though.

"Get a room!" Eva yelled, and the two pulled apart.

"Oh right, game time. Uh, Harold dude, you're up," Geoff said. Harold spun it, and it landed on Beth. He 'secretly' blew the bottle to the left, and it landed on Leshawna.

"Yes!" Harold cheered. Sadly to Harold, the wind blew the bottle to the right, and landed on Beth.

"No," Harold muttered. Beth had a smile on her face, walked over to Harold. She kissed him. Once they pulled apart, her face was red. Harold sighed, and looked at Leshawna. She paid no attention, as she stared at Justin.

"Noah, how about you go?" Bridgette said.

"Whatever," Noah said, and spun the bottle. It landed on Izzy, who was busy talking to Beth and Leshawna.

"Can I have a redo?" Noah asked. Izzy, now noticing the bottle was on her, glared at him. Her eyes turned glassy.

"Jeez Noah! I'm not that bad!" Izzy said, and ran off. Noah put his head n his hands, then got up to go find Izzy.

Noah went into the building where the bedrooms were. He went down the hallway where Izzy's room was, and heard someone sobbing. More than likely, since everyone else was outside, it was Izzy. Noah sighed.

"Damn guilt," He muttered, and walked to her door. He knocked softly three times before a response was heard.

"In a second!" Izzy said, her voice shaky. Once she opened the door, a new ping on guilt filled Noah.

"Oh, it's you," Izzy said. Her hair was tangled, her ears red, and her eyes were glassy.

"Iz, I'm sorry for my remark back there. I didn't want to play, and it surprised me when it landed on you. I didn't mean for you to run off like that," Noah said.

"What happened to mister whiney, smartass, bookworm? Screw it, I like this guy better!" Izzy cheered.

"Wait, what?" Noah asked, confused.

"Remember the story about Cindy?" Izzy asked. Noah nodded. "That was a lie. I was kind of hoping that you'd catch on with the fact that I like you," Izzy said.

"Wait, what?" Noah asked again.

"Yeah. I don't know what it is, but it's true," Izzy said.

"Can I give you a surprise?" Noah asked a few seconds later.

"Yeah! I love, love, love surprises!" Izzy cheered.

"Close your eyes," Noah said. Izzy did that. Noah smiled, hugged Izzy, and then kissed her. She kept her eyes closed, not knowing exactly what was going on. All she knew is that Noah had kissed her. She took her arms, and looped them around his neck.

"Lovebirds!" Geoff yelled. Izzy and Noah broke their kiss, and looked at Geoff.

"Um, was I interrupting something?" Geoff asked. Surprisingly, both Izzy and Noah nodded.

"Well, once you're done, get back out there. Everyone's wondering where you went," Geoff said, and walked away.

"Wow," Noah said.

"I know. I usually have my find filled with stories to tell everyone, but my mind is… blank right now. Blank," Izzy said.  
"Wait, so everything you've said is true?" Noah asked.

"Mostly!" Izzy said. Noah laughed.

"Everything but the Cindy thing," Noah said.

"No, that's true too. Just she didn't play seven minutes in heaven. She figured out that Marcus liked some slutty Heather wanna-bee, and moved!" Izzy said.

"You knew Heather?" Noah asked.

"Of course! She went to my high school! Ironically, Gwen does too. She keeps quiet and away from people. But we're not on that topic! Well, now we're not!" Izzy said.

"You're right. We're not," Noah said.

"So, are we boyfriend-girlfriend now?" Izzy asked.

"You know, I think so," Noah replied. Izzy clapped, and hugged Noah.

"Yay," Izzy said.

"So, wanna go back out there?" Noah asked.

"Sure. Oh, can you get my hairbrush while I run to the bathroom?" Izzy asked.

"Uh, sure," Noah said, and entered the room.

Izzy's room was what a normal teenagers room was: messy. But, not only were clothes on the floor, other random things were too. Noah spotted a rope, two pocket knives, pepper spray, and a broken birdhouse. Noah blinked a couple times, and went to her dresser to get the hairbrush.

When he got to the dresser, a book was opened to yesterday's date. Noah suspected it was a journal, since the paper in the book was lined. Noah quickly read the page. A couple lines stood out from the rest.

_He likes me! Well, hopefully. I have to tell Sierra this when I get home. I also have to remember to tell Cindy on the phone. Well, that's enough for tonight. Night! Or you think night… (:_

The signature at the bottom of the page made Noah smile.

_Noah's girl… Nizzy will live on one day in this world (:_

"Noah! Do you have my hairbrush?" Izzy yelled from outside of the room.

"Yeah, coming!" Noah yelled, then paused.

"Nizzy. I like that," He said quietly before exiting the room.

"Let's go!" Izzy said. She quickly brushed her hair, and threw it back in her room. The two walked out together.

"It's our lovebirds!" Geoff said. Izzy smirked.

"You're talking, Mister I-make-out-with-my-girlfriend-any-chance-I-get," Izzy joked.

"Sit down! Oh yeah, Noah? Although you completed your turn _inside,_ you didn't do it _outside,_" Geoff said.

"I'd be glad to," Noah said, no sarcasm in his voice for once. He pulled in Izzy for a kiss.

"Get a room!" Eva yelled again. Izzy and Noah pulled apart, and Izzy smiled.

"Be glad to," She said. Noah smirked, but pulled her towards the game.

"More than likely, since Geoff programmed the bottle-" Noah started, but was interrupted.

"Someone else here did," Geoff said.

"Was it your boyfriend?" Harold joked. Noah rolled his eyes.

"I'm taken," Noah said.

"Yup," Izzy said.

"Oh, you're joking, right? She's totally opposite of you," Harold said.

"Shut up white 'n' nerdy! And so what? Have you heard they saying 'Opposites attract?'" Izzy said.

"Aww!" Katie and Sadie said together.

"Sadie, they're like, so cute together!" Katie squealed.

"Ohmygosh Katie, they are!" Sadie said. Geoff sighed.

"Sounds like no one is playing anymore," He said.

"So, is it over?" Trent asked.

"I guess dude," Geoff replied.

"Thank the lord I did not have to spin," Trent said, and went to the juice bar. Everyone else left, to go to their respected places. The only ones who stayed were Izzy and Noah.

"Noah, close your eyes," Izzy said. Noah did that. Izzy laughed as she took his hand. She dragged him into the pool.

"Open your eyes, and jump!" Izzy commanded. Noah did those two things. Izzy also jumped, and the two were in the pool.

"Let's give them a show," Izzy said, and kissed him. Noah gladly accepted it.

**A/N- Cheesy, I know. But hey, it's an one-shot (: Hey, you know what? If you like this story, you should read the Down the road series. It's made up of Down the Road, Playing with Fire, and an almost done Messing with Air (: Anyways, hoped you liked, and read the DTR series if you haven't already!**

**~Musicstar5**


End file.
